Quahyr Tribe
"You know not of what the word 'exile' means to us, lowlife; we've been wandering the stars for millennia, far before your birth; it is a burden that we carry from our ancestors, and for one day we will take back what is ours" —Fleetmaster Kar'nah to M.Wong The Quahyr Tribe is a nomadic and extremely violent Zerashkar tribe, known to be infamous raiders and pirates within the Sector. Considering themselves the true inherents of Aiur, they were one of the major combatant factions during the Aeon of Strife, and eventually lost and were exiled for not accepting the teachings of Khas, and have since roamed the galaxy in a gigantic fleet of starships known as the Nomad Fleet. Because of their nomadic nature, they lack of means of large scale production of goods and instead rely on pillaging and raiding to acquire resources. They are also known to hijack ships and incorporate them into their own fleet. Lacking of the psionic abilities of the Khalai and the power to draw from the Void like the Nerazim, the Quahyr are versed in utilizing ranged weaponry and physical weapons, many of which procured from raiding Terran colonies. Overview "They're Protoss alright, except for the fact that they're complete nutjobs." — John Kerick, magistrate of the fringe world colony of Kaifeng (severely damaged) Physiology Compared to the other tribes of Protoss, the Quahyr are significantly shorter, standing only slightly taller than Terrans, at around six to seven feet (1.8m — 2.1m). Their skin is also of a paler grey, due to their prolonged living in the dark and confined environments of their ships. They possess psionic appendages like the Khalai, but are mostly useless due to not being attuned to either the Khala or the Void; as a result, some Quahyr warriors cut off their appendages for better efficiency in fighting while others fasten blades in their appendages to use as a weapon in close quarters. One of the major characteristics of the Quahyr is that most are seen most of the times clad in a hazardous environment suit with a mask concealing the entirety of their faces; this is mostly likely due to their raiding nature that requires them to be able to adjust to the environment of different planets and to conceal their identities. Psychology The Quahyr are extremely warlike and violent, and are known to perpetuate massacres and utilize fear tactics in their warfare. Despite their nomadic lifestyle and lack of means of production, they are still technologically advanced enough to possess a considerably formidable armada to pose enough of a threat for the Terran Dominion to turn a blind eye to their raids on the fringe worlds, and the Quahyr take pride in their ships, regarding them as their home away from home and over the centuries strive to continuously improve them. The Quahyr are considered by the Khalai to be self-righteous and they strongly believe their inherent right as the true successors of Aiur. Because of such a pride, the Quahyr had refrained from colonizing a new home world, believing that there is not another planet that is deserving of their rule. History Origins Originally a great nomadic clan that roamed the eastern plains of Category:Protoss Kindreds Category:Zerashkar Factions Category:User:TheLon3W4lf Category:Unfinished Fan Fictions